Paul Daley vs. Daniel Acacio
The fight was the Impact FC debut of both men and it was Paul Daley's first fight outside of the UFC. The Fight The first round began. Daley landed a good leg kick. Daley landed an inside leg kick. Acacio checked a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Daley landed another leg kick. Four fifteen. Daley landed a leg kick, Acacio caught it and clinched. Daley stuffed the single and kneed the body. Four minutes. Daley kneed the thigh hard there. He kneed again. Another. Three thirty-five. Daley kneed the body and Acacio replied. Acacio kneed the thigh. Three fifteen as Acacio kneed the thigh. Three minutes. Daley kneed the body. Daley landed a good right hand inside. Two thirty-five. Daley kneed the body hard and landed a left hook and dropped Acacio. He landed another left downwards. Another. Two fifteen. He landed another left hand. Two minutes remaining. Daley let him up. Daley landed a left hook and an uppercut and Acacio dodged another pair of hooks. One thirty-five as Daley landed a left hook. Acacio worked for a double. Daley was defending. Acacio got it to half-guard. One fifteen. Acacio landed a good left elbow. He elbowed the thigh and again. One minute. Acacio briefly worked for a kimura. He landed a hammerfist. Daley scooted to the cage and stood to the clinch. Thirty-five. Daley landed a body shot. Daley kneed the thigh. Acacio kneed the thigh. They broke. Fifteen. Acacio's left glove had some tape loose. Big John called time to cut the tape off. They unlocked the door to do it, for whatever reason. They cut it and relocked the door and they continued. Acacio backed off. The first round ended and they touched gloves. The second round began. Daley feinted. Daley missed a spinning back fist. Four thirty-five. Daley jabbed the body. He missed another jab. Daley landed a big leg kick. Four fifteen. He jabbed the body. He kneed the face, Acacio caught the leg. Daley stuffed the single. Daley got a trip to half-guard. Acacio rolled for a heelhook. Daley escaped back to half-guard with four minutes. He landed an elbow. He landed another elbow, both left. He landed three body shots. Another and another. Three thirty-five. He landed a big left hammerfist. Acacio rolled for another heelhook. He kept working for it. Three fifteen. Daley escaped and stood. Three minutes. Daley let him up. Daley landed a hard leg kick. Daley missed a jab. Daley landed another leg kick. Two thirty-five. Acacio missed a leg kick himself. Daley stuffed a double. Acacio missed an armbar pulling guard with two fifteen. Daley stood and let Acacio up. Two minutes. Daley partially landed a high kick. He landed a leg kick. Acacio caught it and landed a right and Daley slpped. Acacio came down to half-guard and landed a pair of left elbows. One thirty-five. Daley regained guard. Acacio landed four or five right hammerfists. One fifteen. One minute. Acacio landed a short elbow. Thirty-five left. Daley had great wrist control. Fifteen. Acacio landed a short elbow and a left hammerfist. Daley locked up a triangle and switched to an armbar and missed it. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Daley had the center stalking. He was feinting a lot there around. Four thirty-five. Acacio missed a front kick. Daley landed a big straight right. He landed another. Acacio was hurt, he hugged a leg, Daley stuffed it. Acacio fell to his back. Four fifteen. Daley came down with a big left hand. Acacio kept him in guard. Daley landed a big left elbow. Four minutes. Acacio was bloody. Daley landed another. Daley said something to Big John. No, Acacio did. Yep, it was a verbal tapout and the fight was over.